livinginnewyorkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki Policies
The admins take a lot of care into the wiki and its users. We certainly wish you a lot of sucess in editing the pages. If you just joined the community, take a look at the rules to guarantee you to have a lot fun. Swearing * Swearing is heavily allowed on the wiki. * However, using swear words to insult others isn't, even when they're censored. Such as saying to a user: "You're a bitch!" or "Fuck you!", even if censored will earn you a warning. If you keep doing it, you will get a ban. ** The swear words you can say on the wiki are: hell, damn, fuck, shit, whore, slut, motherfucker and bitch. '' Harrasment *If you keep harassing users, you get a 6-12 month ban. **If you continue doing it, after you are unblocked, you're getting an infinite block. *If someone keeps harassing you, please tell it to a nearby admin. Explicit and Sexual Content ''This section refers to uploading sexual content, as well as shock sites. *If you have pornography (as well as any picture where there's too much skin showing) as your profille picture, you get an infinite ban until you change your picture. *If you upload sexually explicit content to the wiki, you will get a 72 hour block and the picture will be removed. *If you upload a link to a shock site on Live! chat with the intention to scare people, you will be blocked on Chat for 24 hours, based on the severity of the offense. **If you continue uploading links, you will find yourself inifinitely blocked on Chat. *If you post a link to a shock site on Message Walls, or article comments, your comment will be deleted and you will get a warning. **If you continue with uploading those links, you will get blocked, with the duration depending on the severity of the offense. Age Limit *We recommend for you to be at least 13 to join the wiki, because some content can be very explicit, and since the show is PG-13. Immaturity *immaturity is based on how much the community's annoyed by one's behaviour. If the admins agree that a user's making immature actions, they will use the other policies to ban him or warn him. First sight of immaturity will lead to warning, the second one to a 48-hour block, and the third and final one for a year. Admin Powers *If you keep pestering an admin for administrative powers, you get a warning, but if you continue, you get a 72 hour block. **However, asking an admin for admin requirements doesn't count, since it's just for curiosity. Inapropriate Names *If you create an account with an inapropriate name, you will be blocked until you change your username to something apropriate. Sockpuppetry *Sockpuppetry means creating another account after you were blocked. If you commit sockpuppetry, you will be infinitely blocked on both accounts. Imitation *If you imitate a user, your account gets a 1 month block. *If you try to get a user in trouble by imitating them, you will get an infinite ban. *Hijacking a user will result to us contacting Wikia Central. Spamming *If you're spamming the chat, it's a kick. **If you continue to spam chat, then you're blocked on chat for 72 hours. *If you are spamming unnecessary edits, you will get a 2 month ban. *Troll comments in comment sections and blog posts are not allowed. Warnings and blocks may be issued depending on the severity of the offense. Troll comments are still allowed on Message Walls up until the point where the receiver issues a complaint. Music *Music is only allowed on user pages and message walls. If you really need to post music anywhere else, Autoplay and Hide '''must '''be disabled. User Pages *You can only edit your own userpage. However, if someone granted you permission, please include in the summary. If you edit someone's userpage without permission, you get a warning. **If you continue doing this, you will get a 72 hour block. Copyright Policy *The Copyright Policy that our Wiki uses is the general policy which is used by Wikia. However, intellectual property by other users, including, but not limited to, fanmade images and videos is not allowed without permission. Doing so may result in a warning. Watermarking *Watermarked content is strictly prohibited from mainspace articles. One may post watermarked images on their blogs and on their personal spaces, but not on mainspace articles. Such content will be taken down, and infringers will be issued warnings based on severity and defiance. Blogs *If you are posting multiple blog posts that don't make sense, you get a 1 week ban and all those blogs will be removed. *Blogs may also be removed if it fulfils other deletion criteria. A warning will not be issued, but the blogs will be closed. Pages *If you keep making pages that should have instead been blogs, even after they have been deleted, you get a 2 year ban. Edits *Don't go badge farming, this means to only edit pages for the sake of earning badges. If you get caught doing it, you will be blocked for a week. *Don't post fake info on pages, if you do, you will get blocked for 1 month and our rollbacks will undo everything that the person has removed. *Don't delete any important information on any page, if you do, you will get blocked for 2 months and our rollbacks will do undo anything that the person has removed. Delete Template *Removal of the delete template from any unnecessary article or, when placed by an admin, category is strictly prohibited. A warning will be issued immediately upon offense the template is then re-added by the same user. Category:Help